Stuart 'Recall' MacKenzie
Stuart MacKenzie, 'nicknamed '"Recall", was a Firefighter at Blackwall Fire Station from series four to series fourteen. Biography Stuart MacKenzie was nicknamed 'Recall' due to having a photographic memory. He arrived at Blackwall as Tony Sanderson's replacement. Upon his arrival, he won a bet with Colin by memorising one whole page of Kate's book. He was unbeatable at Trivial Pursuit, because he could remember the answers to every question. After Malcolm‘s departure, he acted up as Leading Firefighter for the rest of Series 5. He was seriously injured at the 20 pump blaze which closed series 4, and in the burning building in which John Hallam was killed in series 9, but had narrow escapes on both occasions. He was married to Laura and had two sons, Ben and Jamie, who suffered from cystic fibrosis. Ben was wayward and once went missing for several days, while Jamie's health meant he required constant care and an organ transplant. Members of the watch held a fundraiser in order to send the family to Disneyland. Laura later left him to return to Scotland, taking Ben and Jamie with her. They were reunited at the opening night of Bayleaf's restaurant, but Laura told him the marriage was over unless he moved to Scotland with them. Recall risked losing his job after refusing to shave off his beard so that the new BA masks could fit, so the watch pinned him down and shaved it off for him. Later, he failed to check all the rooms at a hotel shout, resulting in a young boy dying, and was accused of assaulting a man at the scene who accused him of murder. Recall was called before a disciplinary panel and dismissed, and had to take a job in a DIY store. He was reinstated when a witness came forward to corroborate his story. Recall became a drinking buddy of Jack Morgan. Jack enjoyed giving blunt advice about Recall's chances of saving his marriage, and also goaded Recall about pulling barmaid Nicky Parrish, whom Recall also fancied, so Recall challenged him to a fight in the yard, and got the worst of it. He stood for election as Blackwall's union representative, principally to stop Pitbull getting the job, and won by a single vote. For a long time Recall refused to accept that his marriage was over. Eventually he decided to join a dating agency. He had a relationship with Vicky, a policewoman, which ended when he almost blew an undercover operation she was on. For a time Chris Hammond's daughter Lisa was infatuated with Recall and Chris accused him of rape after getting the wrong impression. His son Ben returned to London and joined the Brigade over Recall's protests. Recall then met Elaine and they made plans to marry, despite the shock of finding out that she was Adam Benjamin's mother. However, Recall collapsed and died of a heart attack at a shout the day before the wedding. Appearances See also: Stuart 'Recall' MacKenzie/Appearances Recall appeared in 138 episodes of London's Burning between 1991 and 2002 Gallery File:London's Burning Recall.jpg File:11009161 677921438985777 5036094298715169253 n.jpg File:S14 Ep1.png File:Hqdefault (2).jpg File:01AS-SQ9H.jpg File:RecallJoinsBlackwall.jpg File:17125148549 f7c099fc3f b.jpg Screenshot_20191101-175521_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191101-172236_Chrome.jpg MacKenzie MacKenzie Category:Deceased Characters Category:Appliance Drivers